historias_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythical Mew Mew Characters TV Tropes
Mew Mews : General Tropes :*'Action Girl' :*'Animal Motifs:' Since they carry the DNA of endangered animals, they bear resemblance to that species. Those with multiple DNA tend to have a dominant species. :**Ame — Horse :**Kyoho — Octopus :**Suguri — Bat :**Nashi — Rabbit :**Mikan — Bird :**Ichijiku — Snake :**Yuzu — Cat :**Kou-Kou — Fox :*'Clark Kenting:' The only real changes in Mew form are hairstyle, hair colour, eye colour, and the addition of animal parts. :*'Colourful Theme Naming:' Their family names follow this theme. :**"Momose" / "Peach Current" :**"Aokawa" / "Blue River" :**"Akamura" / "Red Village" :**"Midoriyama" / "Green Mountain" :**"Kohakusaki" / "Amber Peninsula" :**"Aitani" / "Indigo Valley" :**"Banli" / "Chestnut" :*'Edible Theme Naming:' Their given names follow this theme. :**"Ame" / "Candy" :**"Kyoho" / "Grape" :**"Suguri" / "Currant" :**"Nashi" / "Pear" :**"Ichijiku" / "Fig" :**"Yuzu" / "Citron" :**"Kou-Kou" / "Cocoa" :*'French Maid Outfit:' Their waitress uniforms resemble this. :*'Little Bit Beastly:' In their Mew forms. :*'Magical Girl' : Ame Momose / Mew Candy :::Voiced By: Yuu Shimamura (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English) ::The main character of the series, who has the DNA of the Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. :*'Adaptational Sexuality:' Ame is very clearly a lesbian in the original, but the 4Kids dub makes her more Ambiguously Bi. :*'Age Lift:' From 14 to 16 in the 4Kids dub. :*'Attention Whore' :*'Beauty, Brains, and Brawn:' The beauty to Miki's brains and and Airi's brawn. Alternatively, the beauty to Kyoho's brains and Suguri's brawn. :*'Celeb Crush:' Ame has one on Saori Sanada, the actress who plays Cosmic Purple in Ultraforce Cosmic Battle. :*'The Chick' :*'Clingy Jealous Girl:' Has shades of this. :*'Closet Geek:' She's shown to have an affinity for Tokusatsu superhero shows. :*'Dub Name Change:' "Lucy Payton" in the 4Kids dub. :*'Fangirl:' Towards Zakuro Fujiwara and Saori Sanada, an actress. :*'The Fashionista:' She's the daughter of two big names in the fashion industry and likes to design her own clothes. :*'First Name Basis:' With Airi, Miki, and most of her teammates. The only exceptions are Kyoho (who wants to keep a distance) and Nashi (who is too polite to call Ame by her first name), and Yasuko (who Ame calls 'Professor Ginza'). Ame and Satomi eventually start referring to each other by their first names. :*'Graceful Ladies Like Purple:' Frequently wears purple and states it to be her favourite colour. :*'Hair Decorations' :*'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold' :*'The Heart' :*'Heart Beat-Down:' Her attack, Ribbon Candy Charm, is enhanced by emotions — particularly love. :*'Heroes Prefer Swords:' The Candy Fleuret. :*'The Heroine:' As the leader and main protagonist. :*'Letting Her Hair Down:' Does this permanently in the sequel. :*'Lipstick Lesbian:' She likes skirts, dresses, make-up, the colour purple, and pretty girls. :*'Lonely Rich Kid:' Ame starts out with only two close friends and many acquaintances. :*'Long Hair Is Feminine:' It reaches her lower back when down. :*'Mix-and-Match Critters:' Has the DNA of the Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. :*'Ms Vice Girl:' Ame is shown to be arrogant and prideful. :*'Official Couple:' With Satomi. :*'Pink Heroine' :*'Proper Tights With a Skirt:' She wears white tights with her school uniform. :*'Smitten Teenage Girl:' With Satomi. :*'Spoiled Sweet:' She may be arrogant and occasionally even selfish, but she still cares about others. :*'Wealth's in a Name:' Her dub name is Lucy Payton, as in 'pay a tonne'. :*'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' She has white hair as Mew Candy. : Kyoho Aitani / Mew Grape :::Voiced By: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) ::The second Mew Mew to be found, Kyoho has the DNA of the Roughy Umbrella Octopus :*'Absurd Phobia:' The almost 6 foot Kyoho, who manages to intimidate almost everyone she meets, is unsettled by porcelain dolls. :*'Age Lift:' From 15 to 17 in the 4Kids dub. :*'Aloof Dark-Haired Girl:' She's tall, as aloof as they come, and has long, dark navy hair. :*'Beauty, Brains, and Brawn:' The brains to Ame's beauty and Suguri's brawn. :*'Bi the Way' :*'But Not Too Foreign:' Kyoho is half Japanese, Half Filipino. :*'Creepy Monotone:' Prone to this. :*'Curtains Match the Window:' Her hair and eyes are blue (though different shades). :*'Defrosting Ice Queen:' She starts out taciturn, bitter, and distant, but slowly warms up to the other Mews. :*'Dub Name Change:' "Claire Miller" in the 4Kids dub. :*'Emotionless Girl:' Of the emotionally repressed variety. She does eventually get better. :*'Even the Girls Want Her:' Nashi has a very obvious crush on her. :*'Exhausted Eye Bags' :*'Expressive Hair:' Her hair occasionally resembles tentacles when she's angry. :*'Facial Markings:' Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. :*'Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling:' The responsible sibling to Ichijiku's foolish sibling. :*'Huge Schoolgirl:' Kyoho is 5'11" by age 17. :*'Icy Blue Eyes:' In her Mew form. :*'Important Haircut:' Kyoho cuts off her own hair during battle. :*'Leotard of Power:' In her Mew form. :*'Making a Splash:' When performing her attack, Ribbon Grape Splash. :*'No Social Skills:' She's aggressive, blunt, and unable to deal with emotions. This is justified by her upbringing. :*'Peek-a-Bangs' :*'Perpetual Frowner' :* Pragmatic Hero: She has no qualms with making use of some morally questionable tactics. :*'Prongs of Poseidon:' The Grape Trident. :*'Rapunzel Hair:' Down to her butt. :*'Refusal of the Call:' She tries to make Ame take back her Mew Pendant, but eventually accepts her duty after much convincing. :*'Terror Hero:' A combination of 'The Intimidator' and 'The Dreaded'. :*'Tsurime Eyes' :*'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' In both civilian and Mew form. : Suguri Akamura / Mew Currant :::Voiced By: Rina Satou (Japanese), Suzy Myers (English) ::The third Mew to be found, she has the DNA of the Honduran Spiny-Tailed Iguana and Golden-Capped Fruit Bat. :*'Age Lift:' From 14 to 16 in the 4Kids dub. :*'An Axe to Grind:' The Currant Axe. :*'Asexuality:' Confirmed in-universe and by Word of God. :*'Badass Longcoat:' In Mew form. :*'Bare Your Midriff:' In her Mew form. :*'Beauty, Brains, and Brawn:' The brawn to Ame's beauty and Kyoho's brains. :*'Blood Knight:' She repeatedly seeks out fights. :*'Brutal Honesty:' Suguri has repeatedly proved that she has zero filter. :*'Celibate Hero:' As a result of being aromantic and asexual. :*'Color Blind Confusion:' Suguri is accused of this due to her odd fashion choices. :*'Competition Freak' :*'Curtains Match the Window:' Her hair and eyes are red as Mew Currant. :*'Cute Little Fangs:' In Mew Form. :*'Distinguishing Mark:' The band-aid (later scar) on her cheek/jaw, and the scar cutting through her eyebrow. :*'Dub Name Change:' "Dana Lawson" in the 4Kids dub. :*'Fearless Fool:' Suguri frequently rushes into danger without considering the consequences. :*'Fiery Redhead' :*'Fingerless Gloves:' In Mew form. :*'First-Name Basis:' Refers to pretty much everyone by their first names. :*'Hair-Trigger Temper:' To the point of attacking Kyoho and Ame upon first meeting them. :*'Hot-Blooded:' Especially when it comes to fights or competitions. :*'Japanese Delinquent:' She's violent, disobeys rules, and has a reputation amongst local law enforcement. :*'Jumped at the Call' :*'Messy Hair:' Downplayed. :*'Mix-and-Match Critters:' Has the DNA of both the Honduran Spiny-Tailed Iguana and Golden-Capped Fruit Bat. :*'Modesty Shorts:' In her school uniform. :*'Pint-Sized Powerhouse' She only reaches 5'1", but is still a highly capable fighter. :*'Playing With Fire:' During her transformation and attack. :*'Tomboy:' She likes video games, skateboarding, and action movies. :*'Winged Humanoid:' Gains a pair of black bat wings in Mew form. : Nashi Midoriyama / Mew Pear :::Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Amy Birnbaum (English) ::The fourth Mew to be found, she has the DNA of the Volcano Rabbit and Key Deer. :*'Abusive Parents:' Nashi's parents restrict her freedom, insult her, belittle her, give her bruises, and deny food as a punishment. :*'Age Lift:' From 13 to 15 in the 4Kids dub. :*'Apologises a Lot' :*'Curly Hair is Ugly:' Made to believe this by her parents. :*'Beauty, Brains, and Brawn:' The brains to Ichijiku's beauty and and Mikan's brawn. :*'Because You Were Nice to Me:' The reason for her crush on Kyoho and friendship with Ame. :*'Bi the Way' :*'Bookworm' :*'Crush Blush:' Often displays one of these around Kyoho. :*'Curtains Match the Window:' Her hair and eyes are green as Mew Currant. :*'Dishing Out Dirt:' During her attack, Ribbon Pear Crash. :*'Drop the Hammer:' The Pear Hammer. :*'Dub Name Change:' "Emily Lockwood" in the 4Kids dub. :*'Extreme Doormat"' A result of her upbringing, she's been taught to believe that pushing back will result in punishment. :*'The Heart' :*'Innocent Blue Eyes:' As a civilian. :*'Letting Her Hair Down:' In the sequel. :*'The Medic' :*'Mix-and-Match Critters:' Has the DNA of both the Volcano Rabbit and Key Deer. :*'Morality Chain:' Downplayed. Towards Kyoho. :*'Onee-sama:' Seen this way by Mikan. :*'Promotion to Parent:' Due to her parents being abusive in the rare occasions they're not working, Nashi has taken it upon herself to care for her two younger siblings. :*'Refusal of the Call:' Nashi initially refuses to join the Mews due to her other responsibilities. :*'Shrinking Violet' :*'The Smart Girl' :*'Sympathy for the Devil:' She sympathises with Bun and some of the other aliens. :*'Tareme Eyes' :*'Team Mom:' Despite all but one of her teammates being older than her. :*'Teen Genius' :*'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' She has green hair. : Mikan Kohakusaki / Mew Tangerine :::Voiced By: Hiromi Konno (Japanese), Amy Palant (English) ::The fifth Mew to be found, she has the DNA of the Red-Headed Flameback. :*'Adorkable' :*'Age Lift:' From 9 to 11 in the 4Kids dub. :*'All-Loving Heroine' :*'Annoying Younger Sibling:' Considered this by Yuzu. :*'Arrows on Fire:' Part of her attack, Ribbon Tangerine Heat. :*'Braids of Action:' A single long braid pre-timeskip and two chest-length ones post-timeskip. :*'Break the Cutie:' Narrowly averted. :*'Cheerful Child' *'Curious as a Monkey:' Often performs her own little experiments. :*'Cute Bruiser:' She's a 9-year-old girl with chubby, freckled cheeks and a big grin. She's also an amazing shot. :*'The Cutie' :*'Dub Name Change:' "Katie Summers" in the 4Kids dub. :*'Embarrassing Nickname:' 'Chinchikurin' / 'Shortstack', given to her by Yuzu. :*'Everyone's Baby Sister:' Considered this by the other Mews. :*'Genki Girl' :*'Hair Intakes:' They're small, but still there. :*'I Got Bigger:' Grows roughly 5 inches during the timeskip. :*'Jumped at the Call' :*'Kid Appeal Character' :*'Kid Hero' :*'Plucky Girl' :*'Rapunzel Hair:' When down, it reaches her ankles. :*'Sibling Team:' With her older sister Yuzu. :*'Skilled but Naïve:' Mikan is knowledgeable about science and skilled with her bow and arrow, but is confused by some of the things her older teammates talk about, specifically in regards to relationships :*'The Straight and Arrow Path:' The Tangerine Arrow. :*'Tagalong Kid:' Downplayed. Ame, Kyoho, and Nashi are concerned about having a 9-year-old as part of the team, but Mikan manages to prove herself in battle. :*'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' Mikan is scared of ghosts and the dark. :*'Winged Humanoid:' In Mew form. :*'Youthful Freckles'